Ryū Yajirushi
' that is the way of the Shinobi World, the way of the villages and clans you so cherish." |Ryū Yajirushi}} Background Ryū hails from the Yajirushi Clan, the nomadic mirrors of the Natoro Clan of Kemonogakure. It is said that whilst the Natoro rule Kemonogakure, the Yajirushi hold the open expanse of the Land of Beasts in their grasp. Considered to be both a failure and a living legend at different points of his youth Ryū’s upbringing constantly kept him estranged in one form or another, enduring both the withering looks of disappointment from his own family and later the gazes of awe paired with treatment akin to that of a king one could never be close to. As such Ryū was always the outcast, whether it be for his early “failings” or his later blooming into a legend that had not been seen for 22 generations, a period spanning over 500 years. During his youngest years Ryū was treated as an utter failure, his keen intellect and talent for quickly picking up whatever he was being taught was largely overshadowed by the unfortunate event that he was the first in 80 years to not awaken either of the clan’s Dojutsu. The result was an immediate ostracizing from all forms of training or communication, the young male at the age of 6 was dubbed “The Eyeless One” and relegated to the far backs of the clan’s minds as though he simply never existed. To some this treatment would be a boon; to be treated as though he were entirely invisible meant not having to abide by the rules or customs of the clan as a whole, though to a young boy it was torturous to go from being loved as family should be to being dead in the eyes of the entire clan. Yet it was in this less than nurturing environment that he prospered, being spurned as an outcast served to spur him forward driving him to yearn and work for the love and acceptance he’d once had. It was with this drive that Ryū took to training on his own, oft watching the instruction of others from afar with a keen eye and even sharper memory only to mimic them later for hours on end. In this manner he progressed in skill at a slow but steady pace, while he was behind the others of equal age in terms of the volume of knowledge they possessed (due to his own knowledge only growing when he could manage to spy on their training without being detected) he was by far their superior in terms of fundamentals and mechanics as his days were oft filled with naught but repetition of technique and form to the extent that it became ingrained in his body itself. For this reason at the age of 9 he was able to outperform many of his supposed ‘peers’, all of which had awoken one of the clan’s Dojutsu years prior, in a direct comparison; their basic grasp of a wider expanse of techniques paled next to his extensive knowledge of a solid core of fundamentals and his mastery of the mechanics involved. Despite this achievement he was still viewed as an undesirable, bearing his moniker of “The Eyeless One” as a badge of shame among a clan filled with those possessing formidable Dojutsu. Ryū’s life continued in this fashion for two more years, with him stealing whatever knowledge he could whether it be from spying on the training of others or covertly listening to the exchanges from teacher to pupil and applying this knowledge to his training every day without fail. It was not until his Eleventh Year that one of the clan’s Dojutsu finally awakened, the Eye of Artemis taking root. Yet even still, with his Dojutsu awakened Ryū did not receive the treatment that he had anticipated, that he had yearned for. While they no longer treated him as an outcast, he instead became a tool to the clan. He did not receive the love he once had as a child, instead being used as a weapon due to his newfound visual prowess and receiving only the affection akin to that given to a particularly useful tool. Nevertheless they began training him in earnest, like a meticulous nin honing and shining their favorite kunai. As his skill grew so did his distaste for the village, a hatred slowly beginning to fester deep within him as he began to realize that his treatment had only grown worse than it was before; he had worked for 5 years only to go from something to be ignored to something meant only to be used. Despite this he remained intensely loyal to his village and just as dedicated in his training, a naïve part of him holding firmly to the hope that if he proved himself to hold true skill and constantly bettered himself that he could gain the acceptance of those around him… A hope that was sadly fated to never be realized. The clan elders note of his work ethic, his desire to gain their affections, and immediately began taking advantage of it. They sent him on increasingly dangerous missions, tasks that they could levy onto no other without risking failure and loss of life but he was one they were willing to risk as they played up to his hope for comradery among his peers, for he was simply a particularly shiny kunai… And kunai may always be replaced. It was in this manner that he was constantly used for the “betterment” of the clan, sent to foreign lands as he was contracted out to the highest bidders among which were the likes of Konoha and Sunagakure who used him to further their own purposes or put down particularly mouthy missing-nin before they could band together a formidable group. Things continued this way for years, Ryū serving as nothing more than a tool to be loaned out from village to village by his clan while they constantly honed and shined him to make him even more appealing to the next “noble” village who didn’t wish to get their hands dirty. In this environment the young Ryū stewed, his anger and hatred festering as he naively clung to the hope of acceptance “just after this next mission” as though he were chasing the sun over a hill he could never truly climb. With each mission a new chip in their tool was acquired, a new dent that they were ever so content to polish over as they again sharpened its edges. Being used as such beat at him with each mission, constantly wearing him down over a period of 3 years until he finally relinquished his hold on his hopes of sharing any brand of comradery amongst his clan and accepted that he was naught but a tool to them. In the wake of this revelation and the shedding of his childish hopes the second Dojutsu of the clan awoke within him, it was then that he emerged as a legend amongst men. Ryū’s status was altered dramatically overnight, swinging him from naught but a tool to something to be revered by those around him. For he was the first in nearly 600 years to bear both of the clan’s Dojutsu and with that the attitude of those around him changed immediately, the elders no longer viewed him as a tool to be loaned out to whomever may ask for it but instead as a weapon to be hoarded and developed in secret. His official status changed yet again, for now he was viewed as a king among mere commoners whereas before he had been seen as the lowliest of lepers and yet, to Ryū, the treatment seemed all too familiar… He’d gone back to being an untouchable, simply one of a different nature. He was suddenly ‘above’ everyone and everything within the village, a mixture of fear and awe registering in the gazes of those around him whenever he would stroll by. He endured this treatment for no longer than a month before the hatred that had been brewing within him exploded in not a bloody confrontation but instead a covert dissection of the elders themselves before his departure. He robbed them not of their lives but instead of their power and position, stripping them of the scrolls and remnants of old before vanishing into the wilds of the Land in the dead of the night. Ryū searched for and found himself in solitude, piecing himself together after years of trying to mold his self into a being that would be granted the acceptance of those around him and receiving naught but use as a tool for his efforts. No matter where had been sent he was used and discarded just as easily, whether it be by Konoha, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, or those who shared his own blood within his Clan. Now branded as a missing-nin by the Five Greats, all of whom realized the level of danger he presented from their own use of the man, he found solace in being alone with naught but the land around him. In the wilderness his skills reached further heights, whether it be his accuracy with his bow or his physical prowess for if even a single factor were to falter in the slightest he would find himself dying either at the hands of an unforgiving land among beasts or his own clan as they sought to hunt him down. And so he roamed, letting the land and seasons dictate where he would next go for a period of 2 years as he followed the seasons whilst attentively studying the knowledge the elders had guarded as though it were theirs alone. Following the conclusion of his self-imposed exile Ryū emerged a new man, armed with knowledge thought long lost by the common members of his Clan as he wandered to the mainland. He easily found employ as a mercenary with the same villages who placed a bounty upon his head being more than willing to turn a blind eye to his presence should he serve their interests for a period. It was in this manner that he roamed, taking residence among the Hidden Villages for extensive periods of time as they employed him before simply taking his leave and tossing his lot with the next village to pay him enough. Due to this his knowledge constantly grew, his repertoire of techniques steadily rising as he observed the training sessions of various nin in secret. Ryū used the villages just as they used him, as a tool to further his own personal goals as he found that hidden villages were veritable playgrounds for one with enough talent to go undetected. He gathered everything and anything from techniques to weapons to secrets that would turn the world itself against a village should its seedy underbelly be exposed. With this his stock constantly rose, his skill growing as his pool of knowledge expanded from the same villages who fancied themselves to be using him. This continued for 3 years before he was recruited by The Forsaken, his bounty immediately skyrocketing as he seemingly disappeared from the ninja world as a whole with naught but rumors of supposed sightings before emerging with clear ties to the organization. Ryū finally found the acceptance he had longed for during his youth, a home and comrades to call his own… And he will push for their ideals with everything he has, even if they have to bring the world itself to its knees. Appearance Ryū may have escaped the clutches of his clan but he couldn't slip from the grasp of their genetics, standing at 5'9 (177cm) and weighing in at 167lbs (76kg) he's far from a physically imposing presence when one takes into account his stature allowing him to oft blend in with a crowd without hesitation... This is if one were to ignore his more outstanding features. Ryū was an anomaly even amongst his own people, his hair possessing a clean white oft reserved by nature for only the purest of snowfalls whilst those of his clan bear hair resembling that of either flame or spun gold in color. Though the feature most likely to garner a second glance is certainly his eyes, blessed with a beautiful form of complete heterochromia manifesting in his eyes as pools of gold and silver respectively. This lends Ryū a strange, otherworldly sort of attractiveness when compared to the typical male. When taken into account with piercing almond shaped eyes, a lithe body with almost catlike musculature lending him both strength and flexibility, white locks oft found arranged in a rather haphazardly messy fashion about his head due to its naturally spiky nature, symmetrical features, and an easygoing yet sharp air about himself one can understand why he may be branded as attractive. When it comes down to his manner of dress Ryū prefers function over form, dressing in a cloth that allows him the widest range of movement whilst being light and loose enough to prevent him from growing overly hot no matter where he may go; though that is not to say that he has no eye for style, despite his picky nature he oft tends to string together an ensemble that he finds to be stylish enough to simply wear as his everyday garb. This preference for function over form strings even down to his accessories, the light weights worn from his scarf and the two rings of gold hanging from his chest each serve an important function for him both in battle and during his day to day life. The weights serve as a means for reading changes in wind currents and the direction of the air, both of which are absolutely essential for an archer when even the slightest of miscalculations could easily throw off an arrow and prove to be a fatal error, by being just light enough to shift with the wind whilst being heavy enough to produce a noticeable enough tug on his scarf to allow him to adjust for the change in wind. The two rings are positively charged and atuned with his chakra, causing them to buzz and vibrate lightly when they come into contact with a foreign chakra source whether it be from him falling under a genjutsu or simply detecting the presence of another within 15 yards of himself and allowing him to react accordingly. Personality The young Yajirushi male is one of many facets when his personality is shown scrutiny, his general demeanor giving off the feel of a cold and calculating being sizing up all that may fall before his gaze whilst his physical appearance typically serves as a bit of an oddity to those who view him due to his almost otherworldly features in his shock of white hair and eyes that shine with the hues of precious metals. If one were to simply observe him in his day to day goings, conversation, and mannerisms they'd judge him to be a rather cheery individual whilst among those he'd consider comrades oft firing off jokes or simply seeming utterly relaxed when in their company. In truth, Ryū is one who revels in the satisfaction of having sought for acceptance for so long and having truly found it in those he values, a simple joy that allows one to be themselves no matter the situation. Due to this to some he may be seen as lighthearted or cheery, oft the source of smiles as though he were doling them out with reckless abandon, though such a statement would not be entirely true. When it comes down to matters of business or those regarding his values Ryū is akin to a man possessed in his seriousness and determination, this manifesting itself in the steeled mind of a tactician as he seems to gauge and read everything within his sight. In conversation and day to day interactions Ryū is one who comes across as genuine and almost cheery, if not a bit curt and sharptongued at times. Under duress he tends to keep a level-head, little to no stress showing on the surface as his mind works out a solution, yet in cases of extreme stress and mental strain he is not above cracking or exploding should the pressure become too much. In combat he is a man possessed, his mind a fearsome combination of analytics and instinct running in tandem as his body steels itself in response to what is always treated as though it were life or death. Abilities As a combatant Ryu is a product of both his own training, the years upon years that he beat the fundamentals of combat into his mind as a child paired with the results of a life lived within an unforgiving land, and the blessing of his clan's Dojutsu. Despite the near nonexistence of his early development, the difficulties he had to go through to learn even the basics served to aid Ryū more than it set him back in the end as he was forced to initially learn and practice naught but the fundamentals whilst having to employ stealth to gain any form of knowledge. Patient Combatant: Ryū's patience is a remnant of both his time with his clan and his life in the wilds; as a child he often had to remain absolutely still for hours on end as he listened and observed the training of others to further his own knowledge whilst his living of the land later in life saw him often tracking a meal for days, at times weeks, before he could eat again while having to remain patient and conserve both energy and water as he stalked his meal. This patience led to a level-headedness that applies itself well to combat, leaving Ryū capable of remaining in constant combat for hours on end as he actively pokes and prods at an opponent's guard while waiting for an opening. This mindset is oft the crux that does in opponents of a more hotheaded nature, pitting one likely to rush in headlong against one who waits for an opening to create a decisive end to combat. Highly Perceptive and Well-Learned: A result of being lent out on a constant basis from village to village Ryū is very well-learned individual, having taken various snippets of information and lessons from each village whilst he was in their employ, a collection that only grew as he was oft used by the same village more than once. Due to this Ryū is knowledgeable when it comes to many of the inner workings of the hidden villages, whether it be in relation to the corrupt underbelly that some possess or the techniques and practices of their nin the expanse of Ryū's knowledge is akin to that of an information broker in that regard. This is not to say that Ryū is capable of using all techniques that he has observed or that he holds a deep understanding of the subjects, but rather that knows of them. As any capable of gathering information without being noticed Ryū is a highly perceptive individual, taking note of the smallest of changes whether it be in combat or in simple conversation whilst always keeping an ear out to his surroundings and their exchanges. Superb Chakra Control: Ryū's chakra stores are nothing remarkable or monstrous, coming in at roughly the levels of a typical Jounin his stores can be said to be barely above average if at all. As such Ryū can not rely upon the vast stores of some nin, instead having to fall back upon a well-trained sense of control in order to make what he does have access to last as long as possible. As such Ryū oft executes his techniques with minimal chakra drain whilst showing little loss of effectiveness if any at all when it comes to most techniques, leaving him capable of maintaining the drawn-out and patient style of combat that he prefers without tiring. Kenjutsu: Ryū is known to be at least adept in the field of Kenjutsu, capable of holding his own with a blade if he must against most excluding those with extensive training or high levels of skill. Ryū could be said to possess the skill and knowledge of a talented 4th-dan in Kendo, certainly a talented and capable combatant yet still quite far from mastery of any sort. In practice Ryū's style of Kenjutsu is best put to use with a Wakizashi, or short sword, of 46cm in length (roughly 1.5 feet) to maintain rapid and accurate attacks with high maneuverability at close range along with a swift defense more focused on parrying or dodging than blocking outright. Ryū oft incorporates his chakra into both his offense and defense to keep an opponent on their toes, rarely using the typical nature coatings of the blade but rather using his chakra to manipulate the qualities of the blade itself such as weight, durability, or the hardness of the weapon. Kyūjutsu: Having trained extensively to sharpen and refine his archery since he was big enough to properly grasp a bow, and having practiced the proper form and stance for doing so before that, Ryū's skill in archery is nothing short of masterful. He has shown himself able to accurately and reliably place an arrow through any vital spot on a target at 660m in relatively windy conditions without chakra augmentations and accurately strike a target at even longer distances during calm conditions or with a tailwind. Ryū possesses a relatively large selection of arrow types, each selected based upon the degree of armor on the target, distance, and the probability of a direct hit on the vitals of a target; most of which are sharpened and shaped for the express purpose of inflicting the most damage possible through laceration or penetration with the only exception to this being an arrow designed for delivering a larger amount of poison to a target than can be achieved through simply coating the blades of the arrow itself, typically reserved for targets that need to be captured alive yet their large size prevents a smaller dose of paralytic toxin from being reliably effective. Kekkei Genkai Eye of Ares Eye of Artemis Category:Characters